Piper Shaw
Piper Shaw is the main antagonist in the first season of the MTV series, Scream. She is the daughter of Brandon James. She is portrayed by Amelia Rose Blaire. History Initially claiming to be a visiting pod-castor investigating the new Lakewood murders, it is revealed she is the daughter of the original killer, Brandon James, and his best friend Maggie Duval. After Brandon's death by police, Maggie's parents made her give up the baby for adoption, with Maggie never even knowing if the baby was a boy or a girl. This drove Piper mad, as she believed her younger half-sister Emma had "the perfect life", while she never got to know her parents. Ultimately, upon finding out who her parents were, Piper decided to plan a "reboot" killing spree, targeting Emma's friends in order to make her suffer. Piper was also a famous podcaster, who documented murders. She used this as her cover to interact with the citizens of Lakwood, and also "bonded" with Emma. As Ghostface, she took great pleasure in making Emma suffer by killing her friends, and making Emma feel indirectly responsible. Emma grew to trust Piper and would confide in her, should would only confirm to Piper that she was succeeding in her goal. Piper carefully orchestrated everything, so that she and Emma could have a final showdown where she gleefully revealed her true self to Emma, taking in pleasure in Emma's shock and horror that someone she considered a friend was the killer. Piper managed to severely wound Emma and her mother. As she prepared to finish Emma off, she was shot in the back and fell into the water. She later emerged and was shot in the head by Emma. falling into the same lame that her father had. Family *Father: Brandon James (deceased) *Mother: Maggie Duvall *Sister: Emma Duvall (maternal half) *Grandmother: Cassie James *Grandfather: Ed James *Uncle: Troy James Gallery Killer1x01.png|Piper as Ghostface PiperShaw.png|Piper's Evil Grin Trivia *Piper is very similar to Roman Bridger, in that she is the hidden sibling of the protagonist, and Debbie Loomis, in that she is related to the previous killer and seeking revenge for their deaths. *Piper is revealed to have had a partner and it is implied to be Audrey Jensen. *Piper is also somewhat similar to CeCe Drake. As both are the hidden sibling to a protagonist and both of them pretend to be the persons friend, only to be revealed as the antagonist. However, CeCe genuinely cared for Alison, while Piper only wanted to see Emma suffer. *There is also some similarities between Piper and Zelena. Both were the daughters of men with whose association brought their mothers shame. Both were given up so the mothers could have a better life and leave their past behind. They choose to seek revenge on the daughters that the mothers chose to keep. However, there's a couple differences, such as Maggie Duval is still alive while Cora Mills is dead, also Maggie remained one of the good guys, while Cora became a villain. Also, Emma Duval was all in all good, while Regina Mills was a villain who reformed. Category:Horror Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Masked Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Knifemen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Psychopath Category:Killjoy Category:Envious Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Slashers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads